wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
DRW Story! Please do not edit! :)
DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story does not belong to me! I found this on the web, the link is wings-of-deathcw.blogspot.com! This belongs to Sunny Vyavaharkar! :) Prologue: Mooncatcher nearly leaped out of her bed and nearly hit her head on the sharp stalactites from the cave ceiling. Today was her sixth nameday! The day when she would become a true citizen of her kingdom!!! She just couldn't wait to go hunting. She always managed to bring something! Her nameday gift was something that would benefit the whole kingdom! A boar. Or maybe a really large animal she could find in the rainforest. Mooncatcher smiled. To her knowledge, no dragonet had ever brought game as a nameday gift. Her gift would serve a purpose. Her kingdom was starving. If she found some game and brought it back, no doubt her kingdom would love her! She had to be shy though. She hunched her shoulders and dropped her head, immediately transforming her into a shy, young female dragonet. "Moon?" A voice asked from the shadows. Mooncatcher nearly leaped out of her scales with fright. "Moon its me, Noble." "Noble!" Moon whispered. "What are you doing?!" "Complex is here too!" Another DreamWing dragonet yelped. "Complex! What are you doing here?!" Moon said, alarmed. Her NightWing friends poked their heads out of the shadows. "What are YOU doing?" They asked her. "Gift." She said. Today. Today was the day. Mooncatcher breathed in deeply. Then she walked out of her cave, and addressed the waiting crowds with a small nod and nervous smile. The head NightWing, Destinyreader had a bowl of something that she could smell all the way from her position. "Receive the Nectar." She instructed. Mooncatcher did as she commanded. The Nectar tasted so amazing and she could hear the sighs of the DreamWings as she drank the sweet taste. It tasted like the best thing any dragon could ever imagine. She only had one sip. Before she could steal another, the bowl was taken away from her, and she heard a gasp. Then her claws started tingling. Her wings trembled. Her tail twitched. "Wha-What's happening t-to m-me?" She slurred. The ground seemed to be sliding beneath her and she felt as if she was sliding along with it. She reached out to steady herself, only to find that a rock formation had moved away from her. What is going on? What's happening? Why is the ground moving? Why is everyone looking skyward? Oh my gosh, what's that brilliant flash of blinding white light that will probably blind me because it is so dazzling? I-I... what's going on? ''She wondered. Dizzily she scrambled to her feet and immediately tripped. A flash of white smashed through the heavy clouds of smoke, and hit her. She was blinded. There was something next to her. She didn't know what to say. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to say something. Right next to her, was the most beautiful creature in the world. She was black, and purple, with sweet innocent brown eyes. Her bushy tail swished on the hard, rocky floor. She tilted her head but made no sound. Her forearms and the tips of her ears were purple. There were some patches of purple fur on her snout. The rest of her was black. She was amazing. She was a mind fox. The mind fox walked over and licked one of her talons. The tingling in her claws, the trembling in her wings, and the twitching in her tail stopped. "Kunaya." Destinyreader said in an awed voice. Kunaya winked at Moongazer then walked right into her. And then time seemed to slow down and she could see Windbender, Stormchaser, and Darkthought run towards her. She could also see a dragon with a curved knife, following Windbender and her friends. Snarling, Mooncatcher leaped off the platform and tackled the assassin. She recognized this dragon as Mindsucker, a mad animus DreamWing. She snatched the weapon out of her claws and used it to stab her underbelly. Blood poured out of the wound, and Mindsucker doubled over howling. All the DreamWings began screaming and pushing each other out of the way. Starglider, Starflinger, and Atomsplitter started checking Moongazer for any wounds. Starglider, her youngest sister poked Mindsucker's dead body. Starflinger, Moon's mother nodded an okay signal and flew back into the tunnel that lead to the rainforest. Her family was on the queen's most valued list and so they got a set of caves with tunnels in the rainforest for them to live in. Atomsplitter and Starglider flew after Starflinger and Moon was relieved to see them enter the tunnel safely. Then Mooncatcher realized something. Kunaya was her soul animal. A mind fox that would stick with her forever. Chapter One - Moonstone Winglet Firefly took in a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. "Are you super, super sure I'll make friends here?" She asked. Evening smiled down at her nervous, but beautiful dragonet. "Very." She said. "My sister, Coal has a small dragonet. Her name is Twinkleclaws. I think you'll like her. She's just as shy as you are Firefly!" "Hello my name is Fatespeaker! I'm not an actual teacher, unlike the dragonets of destiny, but I still help around." A NightWing dragonet handed her two scrolls. "And your.... Firefly right?" "Uh.. right." She mumbled. "Third tunnel, fourth cave on the left!" Fatespeaker called after her cheerfully. ''Oh terrific. A helpful map of the school and a scroll on my classes. Yippee. Sooo excited. ''Fireflythought. But before she even got past the entrance, icy claws shoved her from behind, and she was thrown onto the ground. Yelping with fright, she tried to edge away from the furious IceWing now wrestling her. Just at that moment, a weirdly colored blur of golden scales tackled the white-blue dragon and she bolted into the entrance of the Jade Mountain Academy. "Hi I'm Glow!" A glowing RainWing stood over her, beaming. "Oh. I-I'm-You can call me- Uh- Firefly!" She stammered several times. Firefly wandered down the tunnels and saw a board that said, Welcome Students! Your Winglets are posted here! Firefly picked up a scroll that said, "Moonstone Winglet," and saw that she and the RainWing - Glow - were in the same winglet. The other winglets, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Topaz had other dragonets. Firefly stared at the scrolls with increasing horror. She was not at all looking forward to the dragonets in her winglet. Ruby Winglet NightWing: Shade RainWing: Gorgeous IceWing: Snowleopard SkyWing: Everest MudWing: Lily SandWing: Sidewinder SeaWing: Conch Sapphire Winglet NightWing: Dreamvisitor RainWing: Adore IceWing: Whiteout SkyWing: Fury MudWing: Silt SandWing: Dustdevil SeaWing: Reef Emerald Winglet NightWing: Haze RainWing: Paradise IceWing: Silver SkyWing: Twister MudWing: Hippo SandWing: Bonfire SeaWing: Manta Topaz Winglet: NightWing: Basalt RainWing: Toucan IceWing: Polarize SkyWing: Jet MudWing: Adobe SandWing: Coyote SeaWing: Angler Moonstone Winglet: NightWing: Firefly RainWing: Glow IceWing: Blizzard SkyWing: Cliff MudWing: Swamp SandWing: Scorpion SeaWing: Jellyfish Firefly gulped. So apparently the IceWing who attacked her was Blizzard. Best. Winglet. Ever. No. Firefly sighed and walked down to the meeting cave. As she headed she tripped over a stalagmite. Agitated, she stopped. Then she felt a hot freezing line of cold on her tail. Apparently Glow had almost tripped because she stopped. "What are you ''doing?!" She demanded. "I nearly stepped on your- Ow!" Glow clapped her talons over her ears as Firefly gave a small hi-pitched noise. Her ears twitched and then she set off again. "What are you... Oh! I see... Your using echolocation!" True, Fireflyhad always been a little weird. For one, she had echolocation, a trait only BloodWings had. "Ah... Firefly, Glow. How nice to meet you! Although of course, I already met Glow. My name is Tsunami, Head of the School. If you have a problem, just let me know. I cannot give anyone private caves though." A dark blue SeaWing with pearls on her horns and wings gave them a faint smile. But just when Firefly was about to open her mouth, Tsunami gave her a look that said, Why don't you shut up before you even start talking? ''Firefly looked away. "Hey Pretty-Scales what are you looking at?" Glow asked her. She nudged Firefly with her tail, and she snapped back into focus. "Our winglet is here!!" She said excitedly. "Oh, uh, that's great?" She replied. "Great?! Its downright AMAZING!" Glow's enthusiasm nearly drowned her. Unfortunately,Firefly could hear her thoughts. ''OH MY GOSH!!!! OUR WINGLET!!! WOOHOO!!! Oh. The same old grouchy IceWing is here. Isn't that GREAT. '' "Hello students!! My name is Tsunami, Head of the School. If you have a problem, just let me know. I cannot give anyone private caves though." Tsunami greeted the rest of the Moonstone Winglet. "Hi Tsunami!" They chirped. "Okay. Firefly, want to go first?" Tsunami asked her. "Uh... no thanks." She mumbled. "Okay," Tsunami said. "Anyone else?" "I'll go!" It was Glow. Of course. "My name is Glow and I am a cross-tribe IceWing! I, well duh, hatched in the rainforest. I don't have a favorite color. I am a dragon who says, 'Every color is totally cool and totally awesome!'" "What about now, Firefly?" Tsunami asked impatiently. "Sure. My name is-You can call me-I'm-Well I-Firefly!" She blurted. She ducked her head in an oddly embarrassed way. "I like scrolls," she continued. "I also hatched in the rainforest. Another thing about me is that I have a guardian soul animal. She is a mind fox and her name is Kunaya." "My name is Swamp. I like food." A brown MudWing said. "I'm hungry. When can I go eat again?" "Swamp," Tsunami said. "You just ate, five minutes ago!" "My name is Cliff. I like scrolls too." A shy, cute SkyWing across from her interjected before Swamp could say anything else. "My name is Scorpion. I am a venom born, so therefore I have fangs as well as the barbed tail on the end of my tail. Poison in my tail is more powerful than regular SandWing poison, and I have venom in fangs." "My name is Jellyfish!" A black and white SeaWing next to Tsunami raised a webbed talon. Tsunami edged away from her, perhaps wary of the little sparks of electricity running down her spines. She had electric blue eyes. "Most of my friends call me Sparky! I like to stun things to eat just like an actual Jellyfish." "My name is Blizzard of the IceWings. The IceWings are the most superior tribes in Pyrrhia! And my favorite color is pure white!" ''Ha. ''Firefly thought. ''That reminds me of an old remedy Mother would make for me, Raguserup. Otherwise known as Pure Sugar. '' The next day,Firefly and Glow woke up early. It was a restless night for Glow it seemed, but an even worse one for Firefly. ''Screaming. Dying dragons. A fissure in the ground opens up and a large amount of black and grey-white dragons spill out of the ground. Fire everywhere. Cliff and Glow, huddled together. Falling arena. Peril, dying. Scarlet burning alive. The kingdom falls. Riptide fighting. Riptide dying. Shark is nowhere to be seen. A SpiritWing rips his throat. '' ''No. NOOO!!!! Glow, Cliff! Their dead, bloody bodies. '' ''. '' ''The Wings of Dark and of Spirit shall prevail Should these others have to fail '' ''The RainWing who glows bright as stars The Wings of Sky who fights despite his scars... . '' ''The MudWing who will lead the way The SandWing who will not delay The SeaWing who shall be as bright As the Wings of Ice ends the fight... .'' ''And you must not forget '' ''The Wings of Night, for These dragons who will see the light Must not fail to make things right... .'' ''False guidance shall lead to the path of doom Before the fume of all things gloom Clouds the land that they were brought to save As they must fight together as one... .'' ''As beneath all the ash and dust Shall show the Wings of Trust '' ''You must find all the DarkWings now Before the Queens of Pyrrhia shall bow Down the the Wings of Spirit and Dark... .'' ''Beware the dragon who is not what she seems Before it's too late '' ''She will have to choose Her path of darkness or fate.... '' Firefly glanced at Glow. Since she wasn't looking, she tripped over another stalagmite. Irritably, she got up and walked into the history cave. Glow and Firefly wandered in further. Then she heard a ''tick, tick, tick. Tick, tick, tick... Tick, tick, tick... Glow woke up to find herself in a room with black stone walls and blood dripping from them. She sat and cowered down with her wings over her head. Her ANIMUS ''shaped scar burned red, and it hurt too. Just then, her NightWing friend, Firefly popped into her dream. "H-help." She whispered. She whimpered again, but her second came out as a growl/snarl/howl. She growl/snarl/howled at Firefly and she took a step back. Then another dragon popped into her dream. This one was a DarkWing, one of the evilest tribes in Pyrrhia. "Isn't this ''mortifying?" She asked Firefly. "W-who are you?" Moongazer asked nervously. "Why I am Mortifying of course." She ran her tongue across her sharp white teeth. Glow growled, darted forward, and bit her tail. "Bad Glow! Stupid RainWing. OUCH." Mortifying snapped at her. Then she reached over and ripped one of Glow's wings clean out of its socket. Not that clean though; blood dripped from the wound, and they could see the bone. It was disgusting. Firefly looked away; it seemed as if she didn't want to see the horrifying hole. "Sit Glow." Mortifying ordered. Glow sat. "Speak Glow." She commanded. Glow screamed. "Commit suicide." She said. Glow tilted her head, confused. "Oh I'll do it!" She snapped. Then Mortifying snatched Glow by her neck, and bashed her head against the bloody, black walls. To Firefly's surprise and terror, that didn't kill her. If anything, it made her more enraged. Firefly couldn't see anymore of this, and she abruptly popped out of her dream. Firefly landed on the floor, and found Glow staring at her. "You must have been hallucinating," She said a little too quickly. "Ah, I had the very worst dream! And you were in it!" "I-I don't k-know what y-you're talking about." Firefly stammered. She stared at her talons, and her scales felt hot with shame. She should have come clean and told Glow, she could change into a DarkWing by the name of Deathwatcher, mind reading, fortelling the future, and breathing fire. Then she caught sight of the ANIMUS ''scar on Glow's tail. Her shame hardened into fury. Glow hadn't told her about her powers. Firefly reminded herself that she didn't tell Glow about hers. "You have powers." Glow snarled at her. "What?! No I don't!" She cried. "Oh yeah? You think I'm going to believe your lies? No. Because YOU were in my dream! That I very clearly remember!" Glow nearly shouted. "No I wasn't!" She lied. "You don't know what your talking about. You must have been hallucinating." "There was you and another DarkWing." Glow continued. "You mean Mortifying?" Firefly asked her. "Aha! So you were in my dream! You do remember! Liar!!! PROOF!!!!" Glow yelled. "NO I WASN'T!!!" Firefly shrieked. "I only know that it was her because she's the only DarkWing I know who visits dreams of random dragons like you!!!!!" "L-I-A-R!" Glow roared. Hurt, Firefly glared at Glow. Then she whirled around, and stomped out of the infirmary. She never wanted to see her again. That all changed when she ran into Blizzard, and bolted back to Glow. She looked up, and to Firefly's surprise, was actually HAPPY to see her. Chapter Two - Xabos "Sooo...We're going to Xandu?" Swamp asked for the fourth time. "Xabos!" The others exclaimed. "Xandu blew up remember?" "Okay." Swamp nodded. They had run away from Jade Mountain. Ever since that terrible explosion in the history cave,Firefly had been having worse visions than ever. "I'm not sure though...." Firefly trailed off. "I'M sure that our precious prophecy is on Xabos." Blizzard snapped. "I never should have decided to trust a lying, smoke-breathing NightWing like you!" "Hey!" Glow growled at him. "Don't talk to Firefly like that! Would you like to have your PRECIOUS kingdom covered in fire?" "We had animus gifts, lazy RainWing!!!" Blizzard shouted. He flared his spines and fluffed up his wings; he was so ticked off. Glow was temporarily at loss for words. He found her one weakness. She wasn't lazy. But it still hurt. A pang in her heart told her that Blizzard probably wasn't feeling the same for her as he was on the first day of the academy. "Lets just go to the rainforest, grouchy SkyWings!" Scorpion roared. She leaped in front of the two quarreling dragons, and shoved Blizzard away from Glow. "Ouch," Cliff said. "I'm not grouchy! In fact, I'm probably the nicest SkyWing you've ever met! Isn't that right, Firefly?" He turned up his snout, but they could tell he was joking. He was sweet, trying to fix the problem with his kindness. But right now, with a fire burning in Scorpion, she didn't think she could take any more of his jokes. Jellyfish sighed. She hated it when her friends got into fights. Sometimes, she just wished she could walk over and stun them so badly, they'd forget what they were fighting about. Her gills pulsed, and walked forward. ''Ugh. JUST STOP FIGHTING ALL OF YOU!!!!!! ''She thought furiously. Soggy. Wet. Muddy. The rainforest was a miserable place. How could any dragon live here, let alone two tribes. Blizzard tried to keep up with the others, but he fell back at the rear. Glow frowned at him. He tried to pretend that he didn't care. Sweat dripped into his eyes, and he had to shake his head to fling the droplets away. The air was so foggy, but was that just his vision? "Hey look," He slurred. "A pool. Perhaps we should check it out." A sign said, Trailblazer's Pool of the Future! Find Your Destiny! Firefly, the weird NightWing stepped forward and said, "I think I should go in." "No! I should go in, Firefly!" Glow cried. "What if you get hurt?" "No! I should go in, Glow!" Blizzard mimicked her tone, but he was serious. He was an IceWing, he had white scales. Could Glow stay white the whole time? And what if something happened to her? He had to be bold, noble. He couldn't let anyone see that he was afraid. "I should go in," He repeated. "I'm the only one with white scales, besides you Glow. What if something happens to you? Can you stay white the whole time while your down there? It has to be an IceWing who goes. I can hold my breath, I promise I'll be safe." His last sentence was a lie, as soon as it came out of his mouth. How could he promise something like that? Glow said, "No! Blizzard stop! Wha-what are you doing?! NO! Stop! I won't let you-" But it was too late. Blizzard took a deep breath and launched himself into the green-blue water. It was freezing cold and he loved it. ''Fire. A fissure opens in the ground. Circles on dragons. Circles everywhere. Drowning. Suffocating. You need to breathe right now. You don't want to be here. Leave the pool. This place has more secrets than you want to know. Breathe. Breathe. Blizzard opened his eyes, and swam to the surface as fast as he could. He scrambled onto the muddy banks of the pool, shivering. "Moons," Glow whispered. "This was a bad idea, Blizzard. Look at your-your forearm." He was terrified to, but he did. As soon as he saw what it was, he thought he might pass out. It was a green dragon, green as ever and it was holding a scythe and had a circle around it. Blizzard took another deep breath and dove into the now orange-green-blue pool. Fire. Black and grey-white dragons swarm Pyrrhia. They stand in a circle, Firefly, Swamp, Blizzard, Scorpion, and Jellyfish are dead. Glow and Cliff hold each other, sobbing. There is nothing they can do. The Wings of Dark and Spirit take them, and hold them prisoner in the underworld along with Nightmare the Lost Dragon, and the other 99 prisoners. 81 are dead. And they will be soon. '' ''You need to breathe. You are going to die if you don't. You do not want to be here. Leave the pool. You need to breathe. You need to breathe. Breathe. Or die. Breathe, or don't breathe. '' And then something slammed into his head, and his world went dark. His body sinks into the sucking sand that has absorbed all the bones and preserved dead bodies of NightWings and RainWings that have tried to find their future. "Where is he?" Glow paced along the pool banks. Blizzard had dove in and had not returned. This was bad. "Where is he?" Her voice cracked. The thought of losing Blizzard made her chest tighten, and she sat down next to Firefly. "Where is he?" She asked again. "Oh no," Jellyfish whispered. "Glow, look at the pool water." The water was blue-red, the color of IceWing blood. "No..." She sobbed. Firefly sniffed, and opened her starry wings. Glow scooted in and leaned on Firefly's shoulder. "I'm going to go get him!" Jellyfish announced. She didn't need to take a breath. She swam into the water. Her see-in-the-dark eyes spotted silver-white-light purple-blue scales and she swam down, her black and white scales making her completely out of place in the blue-red water. He was unconscious, but breathing. The thought made her so happy, she did a spin in the water. She grabbed him, and swam upward. She dragged his limp body over to Glow and said, "Here's your unconscious boyfriend, Glow." She dumped Blizzard on Glow. Blizzard coughed. He looked at his forearm. Two more dragons, the same as his green one appeared, though they were blue and orange. "Lets get going," Scorpion said. It was a long time since she talked. "I like that plan," said a shivering Blizzard. As they walked, he felt sick again. What was the rainforest doing to him? As before, sweat dripped into his eyes, making it more irritating than before. He stumbled after them, but felt a sharp stab of pain on his neck. When he looked at it, he ripped it off to stare at the black sticky point. These were so harmless, he thought. Why shoot dragons if they had no... no effect on them..... The rainforest was sliding away from him, and he crashed into a tree. "Blizzard!" A voice shouted. Glow? He wondered. Most likely not. "Sunset Death..." Glory whispered. Blizzard's body was red, and his breathing was shallow. There was sweat glistening on his scales. "We need four banana gourd seeds." She announced. "Got it!" Glow yelped. She sniffed, and put her talon on Blizzard's chest. "I'll stay here." She said. "We'll go get them," The rest of her winglet said. The healers had left and Glory said she had some work to do. Something about finding the bozo who made Trailblazer's Pool of the Future and whatnot. Was this the first time they had ever been alone together? She had run away, for at least a couple of days. "Oog aim ack." He said. It took her a minute to realize that he said, 'You came back.' "Yes, yes I did." She whispered. "Blizzard... Blizzard there's something I've been needing to tell you for a long time." "I'm wistening, Gwow." He slowly turned his head towards her, those blue eyes staring into hers. "I-I... Blizzard, I-I love you." She blurted. "Blo do I..." His voice was fading away. "NO!" Glow screamed. "Don't die! Please don't die on me Blizzard!" "Cold..." He whispered. ''Cold? Just at that moment, the winglet returned with the seeds. Glow remembered that a bit of RainWing venom could cure him. It worked without the venom too, but it worked faster with the venom. She applied some in a bowl of clay and crushed the seeds. Then, using one of her claws, she stirred the mixture. She opened Blizzard's mouth, wincing at the cold radiating from it. She poured in the liquid. The winglet returned, and Cliff was afraid to see Blizzard's limp body, or Glow screaming and crying, or anything horrible. He walked inside to find Blizzard..... Sitting up and grinning like an idiot. Chapter 3 - The Secret His eyes, still vacant. His breathing, shallow. Red, red everywhere. The sun sets, the glow reflecting off of Corpse's scales. '' "I can't believe we lost Mindless!" Shimmer exploded. '' '' "He was super sweet too..." Mortality sighs.'' '' "NOT COOL, MORTALITY." Mortifying snapped. "Mindless was perfection in every horn, and spike! Your fake grieving is not improving Shimmer's mood!"'' '' "Gosh, I'll just shut up then, won't I!" Mortality growled back. "He was a bad dragon! If Brainless thinks that mourning for him will help, IT WON'T."'' Ruination releases Arax. The giant Lava Ram snuffs for attention. "No squabbling." He says. "You want to fight, go fight those idiots for IceWings." Annihilation breathes in sharply. The air in the Ice Kingdom was nothing like what he would imagine. His Spirit Animal, Gerathon, the dragonbite viper lays on his talons looking mildly pleased with herself. He wonders if he should leave. Leave these others? He thinks. But what would be the purpose? What if- No. His family thought he was disappointment. He remembered their expressions. "Oh Annihilation, why must you be so strange? You vanished! Mother almost rose back to the surface as a stupid SkyWing!" He missed them, but a pang at the back of his mind told him that they probably didn't miss him back. '' "Oi, Useless!" It was Gerathon. OF COURSE. '' '' "Shut up, you brat!" He roared. '' '' "Eep!" She yelped and slithered around the corner as his talons tried to crush her. Gosh, what was his problem? She wondered. Life! She thrilled with life. She caught scavenger on the breeze. She sank her fangs into the pathetic creature. He squirmed as she swallowed him whole, her fantastic muscles pulling him down to her stomach where his heart beat gradually slowed down, the venom being graciously pumped with the blood.'' '' '' "What are you reading, Firefly?" Cliff asked. She hadn't noticed him come up from behind her. "Just a story. It's called Spirit Animals. Its about these four dragons, two SpiritWings and two DarkWings, two females, two males. Their mentor is a DeathWing called Ruination. One of their friends, Deathwatch is a female, but works for the enemy, called the Grim Reaper!" Firefly explained. "Wow, sounds... interesting." Cliff said shyly. "Yeah,"Firefly agreed. "It's cool because when I read it, that's what's actually happening in the Underworld. Right where all the Wings of Dark and Spirit live." "Anyway, Firefly, now that we've got this figured out, where do you think we should go next?" "Um, I think we should go to the old SwiftWing Kingdom. Because one of the lines says, As beneath all the ash and dust and the old SwiftWing Kingdom is covered in ash and dust. What about you?" Firefly said. "Sure....." Cliff nodded. "It could work." "How much longer?" Jellyfish called. "My wings are getting tired!" "Oh stop whining, SeaWing." Blizzard snapped. "Deal with it!" "Don't listen to him, Jellyfish. I'm guessing around twenty more minutes. You think your wings can fly for that long?" Scorpion called out helpfully. "Blizzard, be nice!" Glow said. "Your not the boss of me!" He snarled at her. "No one except my queen can boss me around!" He bared his teeth at her. Jellyfish clenched her teeth, before she flew over and shocked Blizzard. "Stop fighting Brainless." She snapped. "It's not cool, or awesome, or anything! SO STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL SHOCK YOU AGAIN." "Yeah, sure." He scoffed. "Like I'm going to believe that. You think that you can just threaten me-" Jellyfish was so irritated, she stabbed her claws into his temples and he shrieked, earning an amused glance from Swamp. He opened his mouth, but Blizzard said two sentences that changed everything. "Shut it, hippo-head. You might like being herded, but that isn't my style." He said hotly. Sparks of electricity ran down his sharp ridge before disappearing into his scales. "They don't call me Sparky for nothing." She said cheerfully. "Now you know why." "No one does call you Sparky." Cliff pointed out. Jellyfish noticed that Firefly hadn't said much. In fact, the weirdo had her snout buried in a scroll. Jellyfish squinted and read the title. She was the master champion of reading backward, upside down, anything. It took years of practice. Spirit Animals? What kind of title is that? She isn't half DarkWing is she? The same tribe we're fighting? That would be so funny. Its all like, "Wait! Don't hurt them, they're my friends!" Ha ha. But again.... She would tell us right? She seems nice. I guess. I'm gonna go mess with her. '' '' ''"Hey, Firefly! What are you reading?" Jellyfish asked as if she didn't know. "Spirit Animals? What's it about?" "It's about five dragons, one DeathWing, two DarkWings and two SpiritWings. They also have a friend called Deathwatch, the DarkWing, but she works for the enemy, the Grim Reaper. He has a scythe. And a circle around him.... Doesn't that remind you of the dragon scars Blizzard has on his forearm?" Firefly said. "Anyway, their names are Annihilation, Mortality, Shimmer, and Chaos. Mortality and Chaos are two SpiritWings, Mortality is female, Chaos is male. Shimmer and Annihilation well.... Shimmer is a female DarkWing, Annihilation is a male DarkWing. And of course, Ruination is the DeathWing mentor. I feel bad for Deathwatch though, she works for the enemy AND the Blackcloaks! Also.... Can I talk to you for a minute. Tell the others we're landing on that forest-y island." Firefly pointed to a lush, green island. "Okay troop!" Jellyfish hid her giggles. "We're landing on that island! That's an order!" "You would make the very worst general on the face of Pyrrhia." Blizzard informed her. The winglet landed on the ground, and Scorpion gasped, "I love the ground! No more flying for at least five hours! Yes! Yay!!!" Firefly took Jellyfish aside into the forest and said, "Jellyfish... I have to tell you something... Don't tell anyone. I'm going to tell Glow...... after I tell you." "I'm listening." Jellyfish inclined her head towards her. "I-I..... You know how I told you how Deathwatcher was ripped in two...?" She started. "Get on with it. Soon Scorpion will be all like, "Lets go! Don't be such slowpokes!" Jellyfish joked. It was a bit clear that she was losing patience for the edgy NightWing. "Alright, so you know Deathwatch the DarkWing? Well.... I'm a Dark NightWing, meaning I can be both DarkWing AND NightWing. And so, my DarkWing form is Deathwatcher. I know, I should have told you immediately, it's just that, well, I didn't really want to face your reactions. I'm really, really sorry! Please don't get mad at me! It's just a really big secret..." Firefly flinched. Jellyfish stared at her. "I'm so mad at you for not telling us." Jellyfish said flatly. "JK. I'm kidding! Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I'm glad that you told me. You don't mind if I tell the others do you?" Jellyfish laughed. "Sure......" Firefly smiled, glad that Jellyfish understood her. "Wait. So let me get this straight." Glow said. "You hid something from us? Then you expect us not to get mad at you?!" "Uh... yes?" She squeaked. "That's alright." Glow smiled at her, and the winglet gave her a hug. Glow noticed that Blizzard was sitting away, staring at a river, looking at his reflection. "Hmm... I'm going to go check Fancyscales over there. Because of course, this river must be fascinating, but not that amazing to draw his attention away from this totally awesome moment. Perhaps, he just doesn't want to be noticed...." Glow said mysteriously. "What are you doing?" Glow asked sharply. "None of your business." Blizzard responded. He tilted his head at the river. "I'm just thinking." "I didn't know IceWings thought," Glow frowned. "I thought they just thought they were superior and all sorts of rubbish." "That's because we ARE superior. After all, no one can stop our frostbreath. There is no cure for it unlike you Glow. You and your lazy tribe have a cure, same with SandWings. And fire? Pffft. Sure. Burns heal." Blizzard sneered. "Ah yes, so amazing aren't you." Glow snapped. "We have to go." "Yeah. Lets go! Don't be such slowpokes!" Scorpion agreed. The SandWing was flying around in the sky. "I'm wasting my wing power cause I feel like it! Oh! Oh! Oh! 'Cause I really don't care! Oh! Oh! Oh! Cause I really don't care!" Scorpion sang. She flipped in the air, before landing delicately on the grass. "I agree with Brightmind." Jellyfish nodded and was about to put her wing around Scorpion, but Glow noticed that she pulled her wing back as soon as she realized something. "Yeah, I'm Brightmind! Oh, Oh, Oh! I'm a totally hyperactive SandWing!" Scorpion yelled joyfully. "I think she lost her mind..." Blizzard whispered loudly. "Our amazing IceWing hero regains his power as he walks away safely from the brink of death!" He meant the time when he ignored Glow's warnings and dove ,bravely, (while foolishly), into Trailblazer's Pool of the Future and got the Sunset Death, a common, but deadly rainforest illness. '''Deathwatch's point of view! :) Chapter Four - Blood Ties' Deathwatch wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. She had tried to save her family. She gave up an important talisman. Definitely bad. If she wanted her plans to come true... she would have to convince all three sides. But how? Already two of the sides thought she was a traitor. The Blackcloaks, for giving the Crystal Manticore. The Grim Reaper, thinking she was betraying him by telling the Blackcloaks his plans, though he never told her any. But for her, there was always a plan within a plan. Her friends.. she told them her secret. But not her other two... her friends thought she was supporting the bad guys. But she wasn't. She wanted to bring peace to Pyrrhia, though that would never happen if they found out the truth.... Deathwatch sighed. The Grim Reaper was at his evil plans. But what side would she choose? The Above-World-Weirdos? The Blackcloaks? Or the Grim Reaper and his Murders? These were the irritating questions that she bombarded her mind with every battle. "Deathwatch!" Corpse called. She swerved down towards the Blackcloaks and skidded to a stop in front of Deathwatch. "A message! From Styx and Hell! You know, those twins!" The messenger was Corpse, friend of both Deathwatch and Shimmer. Shimmer was Queen Sulfur's daughter, the one and only. When she called Uraza, the manticore, her mother argued with the Blackcloaks, but they won the word battle. They always protected her, so it reminded Deathwatch how her mother usually stayed Above-World. That meant she rarely visited the Underworld and when she did, she got the same greeting. "Please die, become one of us." They'd say. Most of the time her mother disapproved of Execution, Deathwatch's DarkWing father. Her mother, Evening, the NightWing loved Deathwatcher more than anything. "Dear Deathwatch," Corpse read. "It has come to my attention that you are befriending the enemy. Please note somewhere in your mind that if you start taking sides with the Blackcloaks, I will have no choice but to starve your family.Also, they will be forced to give up one of their offsprings to pay off the debt they owe me. They will be tortured, should you continue to help the Blackcloaks. Give me the Crystal Manticore, and your family's debt will be payed off, they will be left with five years of food, and we can have a big problem solved with a small solution. Give the Crystal Manticore to Corpse where she can bring it back to me. Signed, the Grim Reaper." Corpse made a crisp fold in the scroll and put it in her messenger bag. Deathwatch's throat constricted and she collapsed on the ground, clawing at her throat. She choked, trying to speak. A response was trying to come out of her mouth, but it was something that would kill her family for sure, so she wisely swallowed it down. "I-I..." She started. She untangled a talisman from her neck, the purple/black crystal glinting malevolently in the fire. She handed it to Corpse. "I expect the Grim Reaper to keep his word." She whispered. "I'll make sure he does." Corpse confirmed. She put it around her neck, before flying away. It was one talisman, she thought. Gerathon's was around Annihilation, while Wikerus's talisman was around her neck. The Obsidian Raven looked exactly like the Crystal Manticore, but was bird shaped. Deathwatcher stared at her claws ashamed of what she did. Handing over a talisman to the enemy was something a traitor would do. Now she would have to work even harder to make her own plans come true... * * * Deathwatch stayed outside in the acid rain. Hearing the sizzle it made on her scales made her flinch, and she didn't want to see the burns it gave her. It didn't hurt, but it would burn her scales. "What are you doing out here? All alone?" Annihilation came outside and stayed next to Deathwatch. "Annihilation, would you think I'm a traitor if I did something really bad...?" She asked. "Deathwatch, what did you do?" Annihilation sighed. "I gave up the Crystal Manticore! I'm sorry, the Grim Reaper would have hurt my family! Wouldn't you do the same for yours?" She cried. "No," he said sharply. "I wouldn't save mine, because they acted like I was a dead sloth or something!" "Oh..." She said. "Well if they treated you differently I'm sure you would have done anything to spare their dead lives!" They arrived at the island the next day. The portal glowed blue-silver, and then without warning, Ruination shoved Deathwatch into the portal. She screamed and claws helplessly at the air. Then something slammed into her skull, and inky blackness filled her mind. When she woke up, it was barely morning in the Ice Kingdom. The sun rose, the sky streaked with orange, pink, and red. It was beautiful. The rest of the Blackcloaks were sitting on a mountain, overlooking the Ice Kingdom. The stupid Great Ice Cliff couldn't harm DarkWings, as they evolved from a fire-born by the name of Fury, and an IceWing by the name of Harpseal. They flew over it, and several morning IceWings shrieked and ran back into a towering ice palace. "Stupid IceWings." Ruination snickered at their tactics. "Yeah," Deathwatch said. "They are super stupid. Running away? And then they say they are SO powerful. "We don't have time for messing around with them though," Chaos said. "We have to go back to Blackhaven. " The group flew back, and Deathwatch realized that her friends could be looking for her. "I have to, um, do something!" She called. "But... we'll miss you! Where are you going?" Annihilation called back. "Er... just... a mission!" She yelped. As she flew away, she her chest felt raw, as if a piece of her heart had been torn off.